gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grumpcade
Grumpcade is a series on the Game Grumps channel, in which a combination of two to four of the Game Grumps or guests play a console game. History Grumpcade was first teased by the Game Grumps at a panel. It debuted on January 14, 2015 with Super Smash Bros for Wii U, where it was revealed that Grumpcade would feature any combination of two to four of the Grumps playing console games, making it the console-variant of both Steam Train and Steam Rolled. It was also revealed that the show would feature guests, making it a sort of successor to Guest Grumps as well. Jared "ProJared" Knabenbauer was later revealed to be the first guest on Grumpcade, debuting in Slippery Butts. Brian was inducted as a member of the Game Grumps, as well as a Grumpcade cast member, debuting in Burger Time. Cast The Grumps * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Suzy * Brian Guests * ProJared * Commander Holly * Markiplier * Jirard The Completionist * Octopimp * Matt of Super Best Friends * Woolie of Super Best Friends * SoloTravelBlog * Miles Luna Games Played Series * Super Monkey Ball (5 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Barry) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (3 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Suzy) * Yoshi's Story (4 episodes) (Arin & Barry) * Vice: Project Doom (8 episodes) (Ross & Jared) * Star Wars Episode I: Racer (3 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (20 episodes) (Arin & Ross) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (4 episodes) (Barry & Suzy) * Pokémon Snap (11 episodes) (Ross & Jared) * Mario Party 10 (7 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Super Mario Kart (7 episodes) (Ross & Mark) * Brutal Mario World (10 episodes) (Arin & Mark) * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (18 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Jirard) * James Bond Jr. (3 episodes) (Ross & Mark) * Metal Gear (9 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Jared) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (4 episodes) (Ross, Jared & Jirard) * Pokémon Art Academy (20 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (6 episodes) (Ross & Holly) * Runbow (3 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (Arin & Suzy) * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Dr. Mario (4 episodes) (Arin, Barry & Brian) * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (6 episodes) (Ross & Barry) * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry, Brian & Holly) * God Hand (13 episodes) (Arin, Ross & Alex) * Skylanders: Superchargers (7 episodes) (Arin & Suzy) * Classic Concentration (2 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (6 episodes) (Arin, Ross, Suzy & Dustin) * Spelunky (7 episodes) (Ross, Barry, Brian & Miles) * Oddworld: Abe’s Oddysee (7 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Bust-a-Move Universe (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Tetris Axis (3 episodes) (Barry & Brian) * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (5 episodes) (Arin & Ross) * Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue (1 episode) (Ross & Suzy) One-offs * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Arin, Ross & Barry) * Daedalian Opus (Arin & Barry) * Game & Wario (Arin, Ross, Suzy & Holly) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Ross & Jared) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (1v1) (Ross & Barry) * Dragon Ball XenoVerse (Arin & Ross) * Trog (Ross & Jared) * Digimon Rumble Arena (Arin & Ross) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (Arin & Ross) * Great Valley Racing Adventure (Arin & Ross) * SlashDash (Arin, Ross, Barry & Suzy) * Battle Stadium D.O.N (Arin & Ross) * Drawn to Life (Arin & Ross) * Space Camp (Ross & Holly) * BurgerTime (Arin, Danny & Brian) * Elevator Action (Arin, Barry & Brian) * Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (Ross, Barry & Brian) * Spider-Man 3 (Arin, Danny, Matt & Woolie) * Karate Champ (Barry & Brian) * Whomp 'Em (Barry & Brian) Trivia * Despite being featured in the Grumpcade intro, Danny would not appear on Grumpcade until November 5th, 2015, nearly 10 months after the show's debut. * Nintendo-based YouTuber Jwittz, aka Josh Wittenkeller, has expressed interest in being a guest on Grumpcade.https://twitter.com/TheJWittz/status/612700971429302272 Arin showed interest in this proposal.https://twitter.com/egoraptor/status/612756777415741440 * Rick and Morty creator/voice actor Justin Roiland has been involved with Grumpcade on at least three different occasions. However, each recording so far has been plagued with issues that have forced the episodes to become scrapped. Intro Cards File:Grumpcade.png|Arin, Ross, and Barry File:Grumpcade Arin and Barry.png|Arin and Barry File:Grumpcade Arin Barry and Suzy.png|Arin, Barry, and Suzy File:Grumpcade Ross and ProJared.png|Ross and ProJared File:Grumpcade with Holly.png|Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly File:Barry Ross Grumpcade.png|Barry and Ross File:Arin Ross Grumpcade.png|Arin and Ross File: Arin Ross Barry Suzy Grumpcade.png|Arin, Ross, Barry, and Suzy File: Barry and Suzy Grumpcade.png|Barry and Suzy File: Ross and Markiplier.png|Ross and Markiplier File: Arin and Markiplier.png|Arin and Markiplier File: Arin Ross and Jirard.png|Arin, Ross, and Jirard File: Barry Ross Jared.png|Ross, Barry, and ProJared File: ProJirard The Finishist.png|Ross and "ProJirard The Finishist" (ProJared and Jirard) File:Ross and Holly.png|Ross and Holly File:Arin and Suzy Grumpcade.png|Arin and Suzy File:Arin Danny and Brian.png|Arin, Danny, and Brian File:Ross Barry Brian.png|Ross, Barry, and Brian File:Arin Barry Brian.png|Arin, Barry, and Brian File:Ross Barry Brian Holly Grumpcade.jpeg|Ross, Barry, Brian, and Holly File:Arin Ross Octopimp.png|Arin, Ross, and Octopimp File:Ross and Brian Grumpcade.png|Ross and Brian File:Grumpcade Game Grumps and Super Best Friends.jpg|Danny, Arin, Matt and Woolie File:BarrynBrian.jpg|Barry and Brian File:R vs A vs S vs STB.jpg|Arin, Ross, Suzy, and SoloTravelBlog File:Ross_Barry_Brian_Miles_Luna_Grumpcade.png|Ross, Barry, Brian, and Miles Luna File:Grumpcade Pattern Background.jpg|Background Category:Series